Interpreted computer code like JavaScript may undergo various transformations before it is released for production use. For example, the code may undergo a minification process in order to reduce its size. This may involve replacing long strings in method or variable names with much smaller strings, such as single character strings. In some cases, the code may undergo an obfuscation process that intentionally changes or randomizes the strings in order to obscure their meanings. However, debugging code that has been minified or obfuscated can be difficult.